wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword forms
Sword forms are named forms in which swordsmen are trained to use the sword. Blademasters and Gaidin have a wider knowledge and mastery of the forms. Like real-world parallels, they are not always meant to be used exactly as choreographed in the middle of combat and instead convey a named concept or tactic for the swordsman. Some, if not all, sword forms are taught in the Seanchan Empire. When Rand al'Thor battles Turak Aladon, Rand recognizes the forms that the High Lord used. They were different from what Rand was taught, but similar enough. It is possible the names might be different as well Concepts *The Flame and the Void :Also named as Oneness *Sheathing the Sword :When victory must be won at all costs, the swordsman allows the opponen'ts weapon (usually a sword) to be sheathed in their own body. By luring the enemy into making a cut, the enemy comes close enough to be killed. Lan Mandragoran first taught this concept to Rand al'Thor as Rand was leaving Fal Dara. Rand first sees this in use when Ingtar Shinowa defended a narrow alley to the death so that Rand and his companions can escape Falme. Later, in the battle over Falme, Rand realizes he is fighting Ishamael to a stalemate, and he is running out of time. Rand used Heron Wading in the Rushes to allow the Betrayer of Hope to stab him. This lured Ishamael within Rand's cutting range, allowing Rand to finish off Ishmael. Known Forms Apple Blossoms in the Wind References: An offensive form. Meant to be used against multiple opponents. Three quick strikes, used to push an opponent back . Arc of the Moon Black Lance's Last Strike References: This form is simple, depending entirely upon speed to deliver a direct strike to the neck. However, it is an all-or-nothing move: if it fails, the swordsman usually dies. Gareth Bryne used this form in defending of Siuan Sanche. Black Pebbles on Snow References: An offensive form. This form was used by an assasin that gashed Lan Mandragoran's ribs. The Boar Rushed Downhill References: :A defensive form. The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain References: :An offensive form. Bundling Straw References: :An offensive form. Cat Crossing the Courtyard References: This is a way of carrying oneself or a walking stance. The blademaster lets his body hang relaxed, spine straight, as though suspended by a line. It affects a self-assured manner and projects confidence, but could also be described as a relaxed, almost arrogant saunter. Lan Mandragoran instructs Rand al'Thor to use this during his first meeting with Siuan Sanche, the Amyrlin Seat. The real-world parallel appears in many traditional martial arts where students are taught to move with the spine straight in order to maintain balance and body structure. Cat Dances on the Wall References: An offensive form. This form knocks aside a strike and goes for the legs in one sweep. It is not intended to hit the opponent, but is used as a defensive move. Cat on Hot Sand A defensive form The Courtier Taps His Fan References: The Creeper Embraces the Oak Cutting the Clouds References: An offensive form. Used by Lan Mandragoran to remove an assasin's hand. Dandelion in the Wind References: An offensive form. Used by Lan Mandragoran to slive open an assasin's throat. The Dove Takes Flight References: An offensive form. Eel Among the Lily Pads The Falcon Stoops The Falling Leaf References: An offensive form. Folding the Air References: A defensive form. Folding the Fan Reference: A sword sheathing, typically used to close the end of a form. Not to be confused with Sheathing the Sword. Rand al'Thor attempted to use this on his sword weaved out of Fire while on the run after losing his heron-marked blade given to him by his father. The Grapevine Twines The Heron Spreads Its Wings References: Heron Wading in the Rushes References: This is a form used to train balance. The swordsman stands on the ball of one foot, sword held reversed in both hands over their head shifting from foot to foot. Many consider it unworthy of practice, since it allows the enemy to strike with impunity. While watching Rand practice this form, Ingtar Shinowa commented that it would allow a sure strike on the enemy yet leave the blademaster unable to defend. Ingtar also said that what is used in practice could inadvertantly be used in battle . In the battle above Falme, Rand uses Heron Wading in the Rushes to draw Ishamael into a strike, there by also using Sheathing the Sword. The real-world parallel to this form comes from Fujian White Crane and White Crane Spreads Its Wings from Tai Chi, though the allusion is more likely the crane stance from Karate Kid ("If crane kick set up well, no can defend.") Hummingbird Kisses the Honeyrose References: Rand al'Thor tried this against Trollocs raiding Fal Dara. Caught by surprise, he performed it so badly that his teacher, Lan Mandragoran "would have stalked off in disgust." Rand practiced this form in an alternate dimension while chasing after Padan Fain and the Horn of Valere. Later, in order to buy time for Loial after stealing back the Horn of Valere from Padan Fain, Rand flowed through this form to kill Trollocs chasing after them.. Rand uses this in his initial rush against Ishamael during the battle in the sky over Falme. It use used during the duel between Galadedrid Damodred and Eamon Valda. Marlesh attempted this while sparring against Gawyne. "Hummingbird wasn't the right form to use in such an attack; it was rarely useful against someone on the defensive, but Marlesh was obviously tired of being parried." . Kingfisher Circles the Pond The name and usage of the forms is believed to be based on a contest of sorts from a previous Age . The Kingfisher Takes a Silverback References: An offensive form. Kissing the Adder References: An offensive form. Used by Lan Mandragoran to put his sword through an assasin's heart. Leopard's Caress References: An offensive form. Leopard in the Tree Leopard in High Grass A stance that is used against multiple opponents Leaf Floating on the Breeze Lightning of Three Prongs References: A defensive form. Lion on the Hill Lion Springs Lizard in the Thornbush References: Possibly used against multiple opponents. Lotus Closes Its Blossom References: This form can be used effectively against two opponents. Gawyn Trakand used this form against the Seanchan. Low Wind Rising The Moon Rises Over the Lakes References: Used as a draw with a flashing arc. Moon Rises Over the Water References: An offensive form, part of which is slashing. Oak Shakes It's Branch References: Described as a "a form that wielded nonleathal blows, often used by masters for training students. The form was also very effective against a large group of opponents, all using different types of weapons." Gawyn uses this when he was challenged by Gareth Bryne's soldiers during the seige of the White Tower Parting the Silk References: The form appears to be a favorite for initiating battle, and the name suggests a beginning or an entering. Lan Mandragoran used this to train Rand's balance, "Go through Parting the Silk, beginning from Heron Wading in the Rushes" . It was used during Rand's duel with High Lord Turak Aladon. Rand al'Thor uses this to initiate his attack against Be'lal during the battle for the Stone of Tear. In Caemlyn, one of Rand's sparring partners failed his attempt at it against Rand. Gawyn used it non-lethally right after unsheathing his sword against Gareth Bryne's soldiers during the siege of the White Tower. Plucking the Low-Hanging Apple Rat Gnawing the Grain References: Delarn used this form. Red Hawk Takes a Dove Reaping the Barley Ribbon in the Air References: A defensive form. River of Light A drawcut Galad Damodred uses in his duel with Eamon Valda The River Undercuts the Bank References: A movement involving dropping to one knee in order to make a horizontal cut at the enemy's belly or legs. Rand al'Thor uses this to kill the Sanchean High Lord Turak Aladon in Falme. Be'lal used this form to almost take Rand al'Thor's head off as a response to Rand's Wind and Rand. The Rose Unfolds References: An offensive form. Used by Lan Mandragoran to slice down the length of an assasin's arm. Shake Dew from the Branch References: An offensive form. Six sharp blows which can be split between multiple opponents. Soft Rain at Sunset References: An offensive form. Used by Lan Mandragoran to cut open an assasin's face and cut through his eye. Stones Falling Down the Mountain References: A defensive form. Stones Falling from the Cliff References: An offensive form. Stone Falls From the Mountain References: An offensive form. Striking the Spark References: An offensive form. The Swallow Rides the Air References: An offensive form. The Swallow Takes Flight References: A defensive form. Thistledown Floats on the Whirlwind References: An offensive form. Used when spinning or when leaping in the air. Used by Rand al'Thor to kill the unnamed Darkfriend woman in the Murandian hills. Threading the Needle Tower of Morning Twisting the Wind References: Gawyn used this to block two strikes made by Gareth Bryne's soldiers during the siege of the White Tower. Unfolding the Fan References: A defensive form. The Viper Flicks Its Tongue References: An offensive form. Described as a bold strike. Can be used alone, but is more effective when fighting in tandem with an ally. Watered Silk References: A defensive form. Water Flows Downhill References: An offensive form. Whirlwind on the Mountain Wind and Rain References: An offensive form. The Wind Blows Over the Wall References: An offensive form. Rand al'Thor used this form to cut off a Gray Man's hand and then finished by driving his saidin-wrought sword through the heart. The Wood Grouse Dances Category:Combat